sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SFC WHAT-NOTS 48: NOTABLE BATTLES/@comment-4107522-20190305184839
Two of my own battles that come to mind are from the Phase 2 era of the Mobius United timeline. For anyone that's roleplayed with me a while, these are set just before and during when Virus first appears as herself, before the Trinity species existed, before any of the Origins Unmades or Reality Fallen (like Urd). Super early stuff basically. The first happens in a series called "For My Country". The overarching story for this story has a young cripple girl named "Talia Reephs" receiving a special enhancement serum by volunteering, and becoming basically a Captain-America-type super soldier with a sort of spider-sense-like power. Talia is put on a special ops team with an Ex-Glatorian named Craiger, a Meterro alien assassin called Dark.Shade, and some others who aren't as fortunate in the series. Talia works for her government country "Gei Si Heir", the last super power of her home-zone, "Mobocan". As the series goes on, there are various secrets revealed. One in particular was that Gei Si Heir was the main hand behind a genocide against some mobian species called the "Banshee Mobians" and the "Nictrela" from 20 or so years back. The genocide was called "The Refine". Not only that, but the alien assassin--Dark.Shade--isn't a Meterro at all, but a shapeshifting Chaos-Energy-powered being called "Identities", specifically one called The Red Knight, who had fought in the Refine to protect the victims. This all comes to a head at the finale of the series, where Dark.Shade is taken into custody and restrained, Craiger is thought to have betrayed them, and one of the other countries--Supreta--has launched an attack on the capital of Gei Si Heir. Talia and those available have to ward off these attacks, but she is confronted by a soldier in a suit similar to Dark.Shade's, at the time just referred to as "Melcro's pet". This entity is sent to kill Talia, leading to a city-wide battle between the two. Talia's abilities help her keep the fight even, but the entity has dozens of abilities to pull from. Talia manages to get the upper hand for a moment and smashes the back of the helmet of the entity. When the entity wakes up, they don't seem as hostile, but Talia attacks regardless. The entity flees, with the capital of Gei Si Heir burning. The second battle is a bit easier to preface. The Identities are a species that originated from something called "Virus Prime" a sort of hive-mind chaos entity. Millions of Identities were sent throughout the Multiverse, and one of those was a lizard-looking girl named "Rin", who befriended some teenagers in a series called "The Conflicts Arcane". The group would mainly fight with a group simply called "Arma-9", a sort of off-the-books government organization dealing with Multiversal experiments and relationships. Their main asset--however--turned out to be another Identity who arrived to the planet years before Rin. This Identity was simply called Device. Device had a secret personal mission to bring back the Virus entity, and she ended up using Rin to do so. Virus had returned to the Multiverse,and immediately began drawing all other Identities to herself as the hive-dominating ruler, before setting out to dominate the multiverse itself. Rin and a new ally simply called Dimension 4 had to flee, arriving on the zone Mobocan at one point. Virus chased them there so that the last remaining Identity could be taken under Virus's control, but as it turned out, there was one other Identity who somehow remained free from Virus's domination. A lynx-looking Identity arrived before the fight had begun. Her original name was Kaiya. She was the Identity of Mobocan, fighting in the Refine as the Red Knight, and for the Gei Si Heir government as Dark.Shade. Kaiya actually matched Virus for a time, pushing the Elder Identity more and more while seeming completely immune to the mental domination. When prompted, Kaiya gave little more of an answer than "Skill over power". Kaiya actually would have destroyed Virus in that instance if Device had not intervened, leading to a full out battle between Rin, Kaiya, Device, and Virus. The rest of the battle is separate from that. Aaaaaaaaand... wow that was long.